


Mirror

by artemis1967



Series: Dom Par Excellence [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Jensen Ackles/Bottom Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Inspired by this Tweet – "Sitting a sub in front of a mirror with their back to their doms chest, legs spread apart as the dom removes their underwear and pushes their fingers inside them and moves them slowly, The dom holding their jaw in place to make sure they’re watching themselves slowly fall apart." (https://twitter.com/godIysin/status/1242568124999667712?s=20)@@@@@The different fics in this series are independent and can be read separately.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dom Par Excellence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684831
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Mirror

The vast mirror allows the observation of everything happening on the table in front of it. He rests his head on Jensen's broad shoulder, his heart rate picking up in anticipation. Naked, with his hands tied against his back, feet on the table, and legs bent, he is the perfect definition of obscenity.

Jared has no idea what his Dom has planned for today, but it’s not his responsibility to think about it. He trusts the man standing behind him, and that, allied to love, forms the pillar of their relationship.

Fingers torment his nipples, and it makes him bite his lower lip to contain moans that haven’t yet been authorized.

"Eyes in the mirror, pet," Jensen says, voice vibrating against Jared's back. "You are so good to me. I could never want another pet."

Jared flushes at the words.

Jensen's fingers caress every inch of his chest before going down to his groin, but he ignores his limp cock and goes to his balls—yeah, Jared was well trained to have an erection only when his Dom wants to. One hand on the back of Jared's thigh forces one of his legs even wider while the other massages his balls, making it increasingly difficult to keep silent.

"Do you want to know what I planned for you today?"

He looks at Jensen in the mirror, "Yes, Sir."

Jensen smiles, and his tone of voice is calm, "I want you to have an idea of what I always see. I want you to see yourself falling apart for me."

Jared bites his lower lip again, still trying to contain the moans that want to escape anyway, and Jensen realizes it, laughing happily at him. So, the soft hand wraps around his balls and squeezes it lightly.

"Feel free to make the noise you want." As Jensen speaks, his hand moves from his balls to his cock, and Jared makes an appreciative sound when he hears the next words from his Dom, "And I wanna see you hard and wet for me."

Jensen continues working on his cock with one hand and his inner thigh with the other. Jared's groans fill the quiet room, and he sees in the mirror his cock swell under his Dom's ministrations. It doesn't take long for him to get hard and start leaking.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

The praise fills him with heat, and Jared feels loved and desired like never before in his life.

"Ahh...thank you, Sir."

Jared is rewarded with a thumb playing with his slit, which makes him want to squirm in pleasure. He maintains his position, though, and his eyes in the mirror.

"Good pet. And now it's time for the main event," Jensen's voice is so seductive it is the cause of the chills breaking through his body.

When the hand releases his cock, it hits Jared’s belly, so hard and still leaking.

One hand moves to his face, and two fingers approach his mouth. "Open," his Dom orders.

Jared is eager to obey the command and sucks the fingers with enthusiasm; the taste of his own pre-come reaching his tongue—a little bit salty. He prefers the taste of semen, mainly from Jensen's, of course, always stronger and bitter, but Jared sucks the fingers in his mouth as if it's his Dom's cock, moaning and without taking his eyes off the mirror.

"All right, pet, good job," Jensen praises while pulling his fingers out.

The destination is obvious, but it's the first time Jared will watch it, as well as his reactions in the mirror. A finger circles his entrance before forcing itself to pass through the ring of muscles. He groans at the sight of the finger entering his body, and the familiar pressure is welcome.

"I've never met anyone as responsive as you, pet."

And even Jared didn't know this side of him before Jensen. The man has a devastating effect on his body, touches that cause pain and pleasure, but most important, that reduce Jared to a shivering mess.

As always, Jensen finds his prostate quickly, and the stimulation soon has Jared spreading his legs wider, easing his Dom's access to his hole. The only support he has with his tied hands is Jensen's chest against his shoulders, but Jared knows he's safe.

"Fuck me, Sir," he begs.

"That's it, all open and eager for your Dom. How it should be."

A second finger joins the first, scissoring his entrance before finding his sweet spot again. It's so pleasant that Jared closes his eyes and throws his head back on Jensen's shoulder, moans of contentment escaping his mouth of its own accord.

Then, he feels a steady hand on his jaw, which makes him open his eyes.

"Don't take your eyes off the mirror, pet." Jensen doesn't seem irritated by Jared’s slip, although his tone doesn't allow disobedience.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry," he says.

The hand remains on his jaw, however, making sure he watches everything while the fingers do their job.

"I want you to see what I always see; how beautiful you are falling apart for me."

Jared gives a long moan, and the reflection in the mirror shows messy hair, open mouth, skin starting to glow with sweat, legs spread indecently, cock hard against his belly, heavy balls, and pink hole swallowing Jensen's fingers with great enthusiasm.

"Stunning! Right?"

A slave to the pleasure invading his senses, Jared just groans his agreement. He's so close to his climax that he's to work hard to prevent it.

"Touch me, pet."

Jared's arms are sore because of the uncomfortable position, but he manages to push his hands on Jensen's body until he finds the bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, I'm so fucking hard for you," Jensen says against Jared's ear, who whimpers, fingers massaging his Dom's erection over his jeans.

"Plea-se, Sir," he manages to beg amid his incoherence.

"You need this?"

"Ye-ah, Sir."

"How much do you need this?"

Jared is about to explode right now, but he needs his Dom inside him for that.

"I need it so bad, Sir." It comes out in an understandable way, which makes him proud, and Jensen too, as he can see in the mirror.

Fingers slide out of him. One second he's against Jensen's chest and the next his own chest is on the table, head turned towards the mirror. With his legs wide open, Jared has to stand on his tiptoes to reach the floor, and Jensen is behind him, squeezing his buttocks. A hand opens the button on Jensen's jeans and pushes the zipper down, although he doesn't bother taking off his pants.

When Jared sees the massive erection, his response is Pavlovian, mouth-watering and hole pulsating with the urgency to be filled. And his Dom doesn't disappoint—he never does—because before another second can pass, Jensen pushes into him in a single impulse.

"Ah! Ah, God! Ah...Sir!"

This time Jared keeps his eyes open and watches strong hands grab his hips before thrusts start at a reckless pace.

Jensen's gaze meets his in the mirror, and the pleasure Jared sees is just as intense.

"Watch it, pet, watch me split you open on my cock."

Those words are like fuel to the burning fire of excitement pooling in Jared's stomach. "Harder...please...Sir."

A hand moves to Jared's wrists—still attached with Jensen’s belt—giving his Dom the perfect leverage. The fervor that follows has Jared falling apart once again, reduced to moans, grunts and tremors while Jensen's punishing impulses fuck him, over and over.

It seems like an eternity of sweet torture until he hears the command, "I want you to come, pet. Now!"

Conditioned to obey, Jared lets himself go, and the force of his orgasm punches the breath right out of his lungs, which makes him clench hard around Jensen's member. A few more impulses and warmth invades him, and he milks all he can. So, hands move Jared again, placing him in the previous position, and Jensen's fingers open his asscheeks, exposing his swollen hole to the mirror.

"Out, pet."

The embarrassment he feels doesn't prevent him from contracting his anal muscles, and without delay, the pearly liquid starts coming out, slipping to the wood.

"Good pet," Jensen says and puts a kiss on his shoulder.

Exhausted, Jared leans heavily on the broad chest while expelling Jensen’s come out of him. When his Dom is satisfied, he feels his hands being untied. The relief for his aching shoulders is immense, and he moans happily. Then, Jensen helps him to lie down on the table and soft lips are on his next, kissing him softly, which is so different from the frenzy of before. And Jared loves it too.

"I'll let you choose the next scene, Jay," Jensen says against his mouth, and his name signals that the scene is over.

"I can be very creative, babe." Jared smiles up at him suggestively.

"I'm counting on that."


End file.
